


The Unexpected

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	The Unexpected

Somehow they found themselves in the beginning of a real relationship. It was something in his wildest dreams he ever expected to happen to him. With the exception of a few liaisons his work was his life and it left little time for anything else and he'd been happy. He never expected to find him. He never thought he'd feel this way about him. Nor did he expect the beautiful young man he'd fallen in love with to return those feelings.

They had always worked well together but one night when they were both raw and hurting, something happened. Something unexpected. Something wonderful. Something erotic and something he swore would never happen again. Why would it? He was old. A single minded workaholic. But it happened again and it kept happening until he found himself giving out the key to the penthouse and making room in the closet for his lover's clothes.

It didn't take them long to establish a routine for both their time together on shore and while they were on the Seaview. The time they spent together looked perfectly natural to the outside world. Sometimes it was simply going over reports on the front porch of the Seaview or dinner meetings at the institute. The nights they spent making love were filled with passion, tenderness and love and then there were the nights they spent holding one another and merely talking about their day.

Harry couldn't get enough of him. There were many times he wanted to throw caution to the wind and have him move from the small apartment he kept on base and into the penthouse. Every time he mentioned it to him, his lover was the one who remind him how much he had at stake should the Navy find out about their relationship. His lover was right but that didn't make him hate the fact he couldn't acknowledge his feelings for his lover even to his closest friends any less.

Standing on the balcony with a freshly lit cigarette in his hand, Harry watched as the sun set over NIMR and the Pacific Ocean while he waited for his lover to get off duty and arrive. He never tired watching over the dream he built and the men and women who worked for him. They were important to him. They were as much his family as Edith was.

Katie and Angie were the best people he could ask for to watch over the Institute when he was at sea. Tom was one of the best mechanical engineers he could lure away from Boeing's developmental department. Then there was Bill and Dianne who ran his labs for him. Harry knew he could go on and on naming people who kept NIMR running smoothly, just as could name the people who kept Seaview running. From the men who worked in the specially made shipyard for the submarine to the men who ran the boat. Pat and Ski, the chief, Doc, Sparks, all top men he wouldn't and couldn't do without. Men he did and had trusted his life to. Then there were the two men without whom Seaview would be lost. He would be lost. Lee and Chip. Together they ran the grey lady with an iron fist in a velvet glove. They were the backbone of Seaview. They gave him the freedom to run his experiments and still managed to keep Seaview and her crew safe. A job sometimes made harder by his dedication to science and discovery. But they did it and Harry never had a reason to doubt them. Lee took his job seriously, he was the Captain. And everything about him personified that title. Lee had no qualms about challenging him challenging his orders of he thought they put the crew at too much of a risk. But Lee was the also the one to rescue him when he go in over his head. Then there was Chip. The Lt Commander was the stable one of the three of them. He kept them on an even keel and Chip was the one that both he and Lee trusted without question. Harry knew Seaview was *always* safe in Chip's hands.

When the sun had set and the last bit of light had faded leaving the night dark. Harry looked up at the stars and picked out the constellations as he waited for his lover to arrive. Harry hoped they could spend the entire evening together with no interruptions and emergencies cropping up to shorten their already short time together. No sooner than the thought crossed his mind, he heard the door open and click closed again. He kept his back to the interior of his home and listened to the sound of his lover as he came in. There was no mistaking the sound keys dropping on the table in the foyer or the tap of regulation leather shoes striding across the marble tile to the bedroom. For the next few minutes all he heard was the muffled opening and closing of the closet doors and drawers and then the shower going on. Harry resisted the urge to go and join his lover in the shower. Closing his eyes, Harry could see his lover standing in the tile shower as he let the water beat down on his body. He knew how his lover would run the bar of soap over him to remove the diesel and other smells associated with the Submarine. When he heard the water shut off, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, temptation had been thwarted. He'd left the French doors open but he heard nothing else until he heard his lover's voice as he whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't be smoking."

"Mmm…" Harry murmured, as damp, bare arms closed around his waist.

"You look lost in thought," his lover observed.

Snubbing out the cigarette, Harry dropped it in the bucket sitting next to the stone wall surrounding the balcony. "Just thinking about the people who work for me and how lucky I am to have them all," Harry replied before he turned in his lover's embrace chuckling at the fact he hadn't put any clothes back on after his shower. He looked up into eyes as blue as his own and said, "Especially you Chip."

"I like the sound of that," Chip commented with a smile before leaning down to drop a soft kiss on Harry's lips before nuzzling against his neck.

"I'm sure you do," Harry chuckled, as he pushed his body closer to Chip's lean frame. "Want to continue this elsewhere?" he invited, turning to catch Chip's mouth again for a deeper kiss.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Chip accepted the invitation and taking Harry's hand he led him toward the bedroom.

Pushing the door open, they awkwardly crossed the room as they were wrapped in an embrace and passionate kiss. As they tumbled back on the bed, Harry was struck, not for the first time, how lucky he was and how much he wanted to make sure that this relationship, remained just that, a relationship. He didn't want to ever digress backward to just being satisfied with filling a need and nothing else. He also hoped that one day they would be able to tell their friends about the happiness they found in each other when they somehow found themselves in a relationship.

The End


End file.
